Darkest Secrets of a Necromancer
by The Reaping Wolf
Summary: The main cast of Darkest Powers find an old book called 'Darkest Secrets of a Necromancer' and read it but it is unknown to them until later if it's real or not. And what did the author's note mean? (Sorry, suck at summaries. But I think it's chill)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people,**

**This is my latest story, hope it doesn't disappoint. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers, Kelly does.**

**Notice: Sorry for bad grammar or spelling :/**

**Notice 2: The book is in MC's (main character's) Pov (which is bolded) and the non-bolded stuff is in 3rd person. :)**

**Chapter 1,_ The Night Where It All Began_**

* * *

Dark, empty, and dusty.

That's where Rae is now, a flashlight in one hand as she walks around seeming to be looking for something. She passed a pillar then almost tripped, her foot catching under one of the planks. She cursed under her breath before crouching down to yank her foot out, her eyes catching leather underneath the plank. She moved back a little before reaching down at the right angle and searched for the object. Grasping it, she pulled it out and shone her flashlight over it. She blew on it revealing the words etched into its front:

**Darkest Secrets **

**of a **

**Necromancer**

Her curiosity getting the best of her she got up, the book in one hand, with the flashlight in the other, and left the basement.

~Time Skip~

In Liz's Room

A knock from the door made Liz look up from her book. "Come in!" She called shutting her book and placing it on 'her' nightstand. Nothing at Lyle house was actually there's except for their actual things of course.

Rae opened the and walked in surprising Liz who though it'd be Tori. "What's up?" She asked the copper-skinned girl who had an odd look on her face. "Found this." She said simply lifting up the dark-leathered thick book. Liz got up from her chair and walked over to her reading vertically trying to read the cover.

"Darkest Secrets of a Necromancer." She read but made it more like a question. Rae only shrugged in response. Liz crunched her eye brows in thought and said "Aren't those, those fictional gothic people that raise and control zombies or something?"

"I don't know, I just found it in the basement, **(Was it the basement? Or crawl space?) **think we should read it?" Rae asked Liz. "There's no author, might as well see what its about. But it's probably some boring history book." Liz said flopping herself back down on her chair.

One of Rae's eyebrows rose. "History book?" She said skeptically sitting down on the empty bed of Liz's room. Last person who roomed with Liz, was a girl named Amber, who was transferred a week ago. Liz shrugged and pointed to the book signaling her to read it already.

Rae chuckled and opened the book to the first page. "There's an author's note." She said more to herself. "Read it." Liz said simply.

As Rae was about to read it, a hasty knock sounded from thus the door. Rae turned to Liz who mouthed 'Tori'. Rae sighed but nodded, she wasn't a fan of _Victoria_, in fact most the time they were at each other's throats. Liz greeted her in and the door almost immediately swung open revealing a hasty Tori who found her eyes on Liz before saying "Hey Liz, I was wondering if-" She stopped mid-sentence seeing Rae.

"What is _that _doing here." Speaking as if Rae was a bug or something revolting.

Rae acted as if she wasn't there and was mute and continued what she was about to say before. "To a second Chance, If you're reading this, I'm dead. It took all I had to have this be seen by you. The end I lead ended the worst possible way, I leave it to you to learn from my mistakes and re-create a better future. -C" Rae read and looked up seeing Tori had moved to Liz's bed, now sitting relaxingly on it. She must had done it while Rae was reading, caught up in the words like the others.

"Well continue." Tori snapped impatiently. Liz threw her a look before nodding an apology to Rae. Rae just rolled her eyes at Tori and said "Yes, _Queen Victoria_." She sneered ignoring the out-raged look she got from Tori and turned the page.

**Chapter one, The Night where it all Began.**

**"Chance! Chance! You've got to wake up!" I woke up to see my older sister's frightened face. "What's wrong?" I ask, still half asleep.**

_"_Guess she's not a morning person." Liz said with a sly smile, and Tori just grunts at her comment.

**"We have to hide, Chance! Mother and Father were screaming." She said frantically. This caused me to bolt off the bed. I was still in my clothes - shorts and a hoodie- to be exact, I never liked pajamas.**

Liz and Tori looked at the book like she was crazy. "Who doesn't like pajamas?" Liz said obvious disbelief in her voice.

**"Wait, what?! What happened!" I almost shouted. She shushed into her finger pointing to the door. She then began pacing in my white and plaid walled room. I wasn't one that complained about decors, so I just took a random, the worst most secluded room, in the house. Which also meant I wouldn't have hear all the rukus from downstairs.**

"That isn't so bad." Liz said, wishing she had a room where she wouldn't hear her brother from the other side of the house, back before she was _sent_ here.

**"I don't know!" She whispered frantic. "I woke up to loud bangs and then I heard Father yelling, then Mother screamed." She said with tears in her eyes, struggling not to shed. **

**My sister is only a year older than me, always protected over me. My parents love her more than I, but she doesn't care, and she makes it clear to** them. A pass of understanding passed Tori's face before it was completely masked back into her non-caring expression as she continued to listen to Rae read from the book.

** But I have rarely seen her cry, neither of us have unless it's really great (as in bad).**

**"Wait, so wha-" My voice was interrupted by loud bangs against the door. "Open up kid! I know you're in there!" He said in a really creepy voice.**

_**Bang! Bang! Bang! **_

**The man or men behind the door never ceased, getting louder and louder every bang. My sister grabbed my shoulders and tried to push me softly to the ground. "Wha-" She shushed me with her finger and whispered really low so she wouldn't be heard. **

**"You have to hide. You're my sister, Chance. I won't let them get you." She said kneeling down to me where I was on the ground. "But Ellie-" She interrupted me. "Chance, please." She said to me in a desperate voice.**

**I felt my tears well up in my eyes. "Only one person can fit under." I whisper afraid of what my sister plans to do.**

**"I know." She said so softly I barely heard her. A tear ran down my cheek as I hugged my sister tightly sharing a silent goodbye to one another.**

Tori looked down at her nails, she could never know what that feels like. Her sister and her were never close. Not even.

**We're close, it's practically impossible to make one of us angry or upset. We're always together, always been. We never lied to one another, and would never say false words. We lived life without the sugar-coating. Maybe we got it from our parents, always facing the world in the face, seeing through the lies that hid the truth underneath. We could never lie to one another because we were so good at telling the truth and the lies apart. So she never told me it would be okay, that she would be okay. Because we didn't know, but my gut still told me 'no'. And that was why I was so scared. And believe me, I'm hard to scare.**

**She softly pushed me toward the bed after I pulled away. I looked back at her one last time before ducking under the bed, left to only stare at her feet.**

_**Bang! Bang! Bang!**_

**The door sounded like it was cracking, about to break off from the force. I could tell my sister was facing the door, I pictured her face with no fear, nothing to give satisfaction for when the door would open.**

**And it did, with one finally loud bang the door broke off the hinges and fell hard against the wall at an odd angle. I tilted my head to see a better view, seeing a big man dressed in black wearing a hockey mask in the doorway, staring down at my sister.**

**We were still young, I was 7 and she was 8, so we weren't nearly the size of him. The room seemed to go quiet, silent, as though someone paused the room overwhelmed by the tensed air. Then in a flash the man was holding my sister up off the ground, but she showed no fear still.**

**"Where's the other one! I know there's one more!" He screamed at her getting her saliva in her face. I smirked, I would've high-fived her _if _we got out of this alive. I watched the guy back-hand her, I clenched my fist and teeth. I wanted to help her, I wanted to _so_ bad. But something held me back, it wasn't fear, and it wasn't my gut either.**

**So I stayed and watched as the M.I.B. (Man in black) continued to demand where I was.**

Rae tried to hide her smile, she got looks from Liz and Tori. "What? She said M.I.B." They looked at her strangely. "You know, _the movie_." They nodded their heads and Rae went back to reading.

**But when he slammed my sister unto her knees against the ground I had to claw my nails into the wooden floor ultimately breaking them.**

Tori looked horrified protecting her polished nails.

**He then pulled something out from her belt and it took me a moment to realize it was a pistol. He walked in front of my sister and raised the gun to my sister's temple.**

"Oh my god." Liz said her and Tori's eyes widened. You could see the fear in Rae's too as she read.

**I couldn't hide anymore, this was my sister he was going to kill. "Well If you're not going to tell me, I might as well get this over with." He said cocking the trigger back.**

**"No!" I screamed and launched myself out from under the bed, bashing myself into his legs causing him to fall over. He reacted fast and possibly unconsciously and banged his gun against the side of my head knocking me off of him. But when I looked up his eyes had rolled to the back of his head, it was then I noticed he must have hit the wall pretty hard when he fell.**

**My sister ran over to me and put her hand to my head and drew it back, her eyes widened, staring at the red liquid on her hand. _My blood._**

**Then again I was told once by Father head wounds always bleed a lot. It didn't seem bad so I grabbed my sister's hand that had my blood on it and pulled her up with me, snapping her out of her trance. "Come on." I shouted not caring about the level of my voice anymore, pulling her with me out the door and sprinting down the hallway.**

**When we reached the stairs I jumped off the railing landing smoothly while Ellie took the stairs. Jumping heights had never been a problem for me, Ellie called me 'spider-monkey' because of it, but I'd done it now to save the time. **

_Rae__ grinned imagining 'Chance' being called spider-monkey._

**When Ellie reached me we backed into a wall near the kitchen trying to listen to a sound, anything. It was odd, the whole house was silent, like time had stopped or something. Just as I was about to walk into the main room a bang echoed through the entire house and Ellie yanked me back and pulled me into the kitchen. **

**Shouts erupted from what seemed to be every corner of the house, we had to move fast. **

**Ellie was searching for a place to hide or escape but found non. Closets were to obvious and all the windows were locked and barred.**

"Why bar the windows? I mean locking them is enough to keep break-ins away." Liz said confused.

** Something my parents did every time we moved, we never asked why because they'd never answer anyways. They had once said to keep us safe, but they looked at me when they'd said that. I'd never understood it, or _them_ for that matter.**

Rae stopped suddenly thinking of her not-so-family, but continued reading.

**I felt my sister pull my arm to the sink and pointed under it. "Seriously?" I whispered to her. She gave me _The look_ and I cursed under my breath making my sister roll her eyes.**

"Already cursing at 7." Tori sneered.

**Once I was tucked under with the door slightly open I watched as my sister disappeared out of the kitchen. **

**Time seemed to slow as I waited for something... anything. But I soon regretted that when I heard gun shots go off over and over until they were echoed my screams.**

**Then, everything got a whole lot worse.**

**I listened to footsteps pounding against the floor, 8 figures walking into the kitchen, 3 of them were my family. My mother who was crying, - a rare sight - my father, who was limping, pain written all over his face, and... Ellie. They were forced to stand facing them as three of the M.I.B. stood in front of them and raised their guns.**

Liz gasped her eyes wide along with Tori and Rae's.

**My hand gripped the sink pipe till my knuckles turned white. I wanted tot stop them, like I had with my sister. But I was completely out numbered, I couldn't fight 5 of them. Sure Father had trained us, but I wasn't strong enough to take them, especially armed with guns. **

**I felt my tears down my cheeks, knowing what was going to happen, and that I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING! Nothing. **

**I listened as their guns clicked, all they had to do was pull that trigger and I-**

**I noticed my sister slightly looking my way, she gave me a sad sly look before lifting the side of her mouth, showing me the last smile I knew I would ever see from my sister alive. **

**And just like that...**

_**BAM!**_

**The shots went off in a flash, I shut my eyes tight not wanting to see and went as far back against the sink cabinet as I could and buried my head in my arms.**

**I'd just lost my entire family. My mother, my father, and my sister. All in one night, the night before my sister's birthday actually. **

**My heart felt some physical, it felt like it was shattered, crushed, and shredded. I wanted to whimper, I wanted to sob, I wanted to scream and shot. But I couldn't. Not if I wanted to survive, something I was taught to do. Something my will wouldn't let me do. I couldn't give up, especially to monsters like_ them_.**

**So I waited that night, as the five men continued to search the house, their footsteps thundering through the house along with their voices. **

**Guess Ellie was right about them never looking under the sink. "Thank you Ellie." I whispered softly to the point no one, not even me, could hear.**

**After what seemed a hours, which may have been I heard a door open. "She must have run off." One voice said. A sigh, "Yeah, she won't be too hard to find though. After all she has no place left to call home, no family left."**

**Those words pierced me hard but I kept silent, waiting for them to leave already.**

**I heard the door shut after multiple foot-steps but I didn't leave. Maybe I was to afraid to see what remained of my family, or fear of seeing more monsters. Both actually. But after who knows how long, I crawled out of the sink and stood. My back soar from being in such cramped up space. But I ignored the pain, it wasn't even close to what I was feeling as I made myself to where I'd last seen my family.**

**Night was at it's darkest hour so I could barely see the shapes of my family there. The light of the moon showed that for me.**

**When I was close enough, my body seemed to go unresponsive as my knees buckled and I landed on my hands and knees, splashing into something wet.**

_**Blood.**_

They shivered, picturing it. Their face expressions masked.

**The moon seemed to want to torture me further** **by shining in just the right angle revealing my mother's bloody face. A hole in her forehead, her eyes lifeless. **

**I swallowed a sob, and moved over to my father. His face also covered in blood, his left eye gone, and his leg twisted at a very wrong angle. He also had a hole in his forehead from wear the bullet entered. His eyes were closed, sparing me to see the soul gone from his eyes.**

**And lastly...**

**My sister. I laid her lifeless, soulless body into my arms. My tears mixing with the blood on her face. She wasn't shot in the head though, instead put a bullet through her heart, which felt like it hit the both of us. **

**I don't know how long I stayed their, wet with their blood. If someone walked in they would probably scream killer or monster, because I'm sure I looked like a monster from their blood on me. **

_**"Yeah, she won't be too hard to find though. After all she has no place left to call home, no family left." **_**His words echoing through my mind.**

**It was the truth, I could live here no longer. I had no other family. If I were found like this, which would happen if I stayed, I would be put in a foster home, possibly sent to a therapist to make me tell her how fucked up my life is, but say it in sugar-coated lies. **

**No, hell no. Those monsters who killed my family wanted me too, putting me in there would be the perfect opportunity for them.**

**I couldn't stay, that was clear. So I made up my mind and stood. Wiping the tears from my ears and almost in shock walked back to my room. **

**I tried not to think as I entered my room, from where I woke up to this horribly nightmare. I wanted to just crawl back in bed and wake up seeing it was just a dream, but it was. And I knew it.**

"I was hoping it was." Liz whispered.

**I grabbed a black duffle bag and stuffed hoodies and jeans inside along with the undergarments before closing it and tossing it unto my bed. I then changed out of my blood soaked clothes and into clean ones. I went to the bathroom and washed the blood from my arms, blood, and hair.**

Tori cringed not wanting blood in her hair.

**I stared at my refelction, my shoulder length dark brown hair with natural black streaks, shocking ice blue eyes, and tan skin. Everyone always stared at my eyes, they were so bright, with a white ring surrounding my pupil. Yeah, they were different. But I loved them, even though I'm scarred for life through what I've seen. **

**I give a sad sigh. **

**It's weird, my family was just slaughtered and most normal people would call the police out of panic. But I wasn't normal, and I had a brain. And my brain, gut, and instincts told me I had to leave in order to survive. So I listened to it, picking up my bag and swinging it over my shoulder. **

**I made my way to the kitchen opening a cabinet and picking up a small square object.**

Rae's eyes widened.

**I knew what I had to do. It's cruel, not giving my family the proper burial. But if the police found the bodies I would be put as missing, and I would be searched for. It'd be better to be known dead, after all this side of my life is dead.**

**A part of me has died, and even though the monsters that killed a part of me knew I was still alive, no one else would. And that was enough.**

"Wait what is she gonna do." Tori whispered. Rae knew though, and Liz was silent. She couldn't imagine what I could feel like for her family to die, her little brother, especially watching the whole thing, then forced to leave. Especially at 7.

**I didn't need to grab anything to light it with, my- well, you know, would be enough. Fabric lights easily, and the kitchen is mostly wooden. **

**I flipped off the cap and flicked on the flame.**

For once Rae wasn't interested in hearing about fire, it almost made her feel sick.

**"I'm sorry." I whisper as I retch my arm holding the lighter back.**

"Wait, is she going to-" Liz didn't finish for Rae continued.

**I then threw my arm forward releasing the lighter and watched it ignite from my family's blood and fabric. I stood there for a moment, watching the flames begin to cremate my family, not looking at them really but more of the flaming light from the flames. **

**I gave one last look at them, before leaving my home. Leaving it to burn, along from everything from my past and my family. By the time I was half-way down the street flames had shattered the windows and were making their way to the top. We lived pretty far from everyone else, but I knew someone would notice soon enough. **

**"Goodbye." I whispered before turning on my heel and racing off.**

**To live a life knowing no where is safe.**

"End of chapter." Rae said still staring at the page. Tori was staring at the ceiling. Liz who had been silent the last few minutes stood getting the attention of the other two. "It's not real though, we'll continue later, I think it's lunch time." She said trying to sound cheery but you could tell it was fake.

They nodded still and followed her out, Rae splitting from Tori first chance she gets as they head for lunch.

Though non of them could forget how real it sounded.

* * *

**So how was it? I'm not sure how long it was but next chapter will be out sooner or later.**

**Leave some reviews on what you thought of it :)**

**LaTeR!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey readers,**

**Sorry for taking a while to update but I just went through school exams and _now_ summer school so that set me back for a bit.**

**Ok, here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers**

**Notice: Sorry for any written errors and everything is in normal Pov except for the journal which is in Chance's Pov**

**Chapter 2, Sparrow**

* * *

Lunch was rather quiet. Tori's normal criticizing remarks toward Rae had ceased as she stared uncomfortably at her food for today which happened to be casserole and green beans. Liz would lean over and say a few simple words to her every few minutes or so though otherwise it was rather quiet.

Peter was moving his food around the plate then scarfing down spoonfuls so he can return to his game - Black Ops – while Derek and Simon were in their own conversation whispering lowly to one another, serious expressions paste on their faces. For once in her life time, Tori wasn't trying to flirt with Simon, her mood supposedly lost in thought. Heck, the three girls were all lost in thought though Rae and Tori did have the eventual short glare contests before continuing to eat.

When they're lunch was over Liz and Tori split for their Liz's room while Rae hurriedly followed in the same direction trying to evade the nurses. By the time Rae had slipped into Liz's room the ol' book was in Tori's hands with Liz on her bed, Tori now on the empty one, leaving Rae to either take the chair or floor. She chose the floor leaning against the wall near the window and motioned for Tori to begin.

With a final scoff, Tori reopened the book to where they last were on Chapter 2 and began.

**If you think a seven year-old can't survive on their own on the streets you're right. But you see, I wasn't alone.**

**After I'd burned my home and left for good, I heard the fire truck sirens wail the time I was half-way into the nearby forest. I walked through the night at a normal pace, no point in burning out my fatigue. **

**I had left at night, probably midnight, and walked till the early hours of day break. As the heat began to rise as the higher the sun rose, I felt the sweat increase on the back of my neck and my eyes grown heavy from the walk.**

**Hell, what did I get myself into? I thought as I combed my dark brown mane from my face with my fingers. I sigh. I blame those men, and from what they said last night they wanted me too. Were my family dead because of me? **

**I kicked the ground causing dirt to fly up. No Chance! Don't think like that, they wouldn't have just given you over, you know they would've fought for your life. And fought they had, and now, now they're dead.**

**Whether I would admit it or not it really was my fault, I knew it was. It was petty really, I couldn't do anything about what's happened, so I dismissed the conversation from my skull and continued onward.**

**The moment my foot reached pavement I looked up finding myself in the back of an alley way. Voices rocked off the walls from inside the buildings as I made my way through the valleys. Even in this brood daylight I faded into the shadows well, though I knew well I couldn't trust staying out in the open with the fact of criminals or creeps and those men that are chasing me.**

**At some point I made it to a split, one continued forward, the other turning to the right. Tired of walking on the same path I turned right and continued that way, my gut sending me a weird feeling.**

**Half-way down my nose caught a whiff of smoke causing me to trail the source. I walked onward till I saw a figure leaning against a wall, the smoke coming from the object in his hand. I came closer to the figure getting a better look at the figure.**

"She's approaching a stranger that's _smoking _on the street and doesn't have a second thought?" Rae said in a sighed tone.

Liz shrugged. "I don't think the kids' stupid but it doesn't sound like the best of ideas."

**He was a boy.**

"A boy?!" Liz screeched. "A kid smoking? Is that what they do on the streets?" Liz asked to no one particularly.

**Maybe a year older than myself, his hair a dusty black on tan skin. I couldn't see his eyes but he seemed maybe a few inches taller than myself.**

**"You shouldn't be down here. On the streets I mean, it's no place for a kid." He spoke, his voice deep for a rather young kid.**

"He's right but what about himself?" Liz piped staring at the book.

**He wasn't looking at me, his eyes stared at the wall across from him as he brought the cigarette to his mouth breathing it in before letting it out and continued his stare at the wall without blinking contest.**

**"You're a kid on the streets too though." I said leaning against the wall near him on the opposing side.**

**This time he looked at me, his deep brown eyes boring into my own with an expression I was familiar with. It was a hard expression, one I saw often on my father.**

**"I am, though I've been on them since I was five when my pathetic excuse for parents dumped me here and left me to fend for myself. Now get out of here kid, this is no place you want to grow up." He said sagging his shoulders and looked up into the sunny sky.**

"What kind of parents would do that to a child?" Liz demanded from the wall her eyes bore into.

**"Don't call me a kid when you're barely older than I." I said to him. I watched him roll his eyes. "You're a kid because you're new to the place. I suggest you remain that way and get the hell out of here and run back to your parents." He said obviously annoyed by my presence still remaining.**

**I stared at the ground. "I can't." I said monotone. I could feel his eyes studying me. "Look, if you ran off because of something you should still go back. Trust me, you don't want to live on the streets." He looked away. "It can be very… lonely." He whispered before blowing out another steam of smoke.**

"I still can't believe he's smoking." Liz muttered under her breath. The other two girl's looked at her with small grins on their faces from her reaction before Tori continued the chapter.

**"I meant it when I said I couldn't." I said to him gruffly. He rolled his eyes. "Look kid, just go ba-"I cut him off. "They're dead. Murdered along with my sister. So when I said I couldn't I really can't." I said monotone looking him straight in the eyes. "Oh." He whispered before tossing the cigarette to the ground and smashing it with his foot to put it out. He stood and walked over to me putting his arm around my shoulders. **

**I tensed at first, then leaned into his arm.**

"Aw." Liz awed.

**He was warm, his body heat radiating off him, his scent of smoke and pine. I breathed it in and relaxed into his touch. It was the first comfort I had since what had happened and it really helped. **

**Honestly I wouldn't have imagined myself like this around a stranger. Finding comfort. But I just feel safe with him. It's hard to express but I feel safe with him. And that means a lot with me, the only one I trusted before was… Ellie.**

**But this boy, he brings warmth to me. I feel like we have some sort of bond or something. I think he did too because he rested his head on my shoulder.**

**We stayed like this for a while until we both pulled away at the same time. His expression was softer now. He reached his hand out, open. "I'm Sparrow." He said with a soft grin. I gave a light chuckle before accepting his hand with my own and said "Chance."**

**Sparrow showed me to an old abandoned and broken building. Sleeping bags and food containers littered the floor. The room giving off the smell of pine and smoke. The floor was hard rock cement, walls old and wooden. Thick clothes stuffed in the corners. Sparrow turned around and opened his arms out wide. "Welcome to my place." He said smiling. "It's not much, but it's enough to survive." He said grabbing a rusty can of ravioli before popping it open and handing it to me. "You're probably hungry after all that." He said flopping down unto the sleeping bag on the floor. "And I'm sorry about what happened to you, and my acting like a jerk. Sometimes kids end up through here lost, this is a rough life." He patted my shoulder as I sat next to him. "But don't worry, I'll teach you the ways." He said and motioned to the ravioli can. **

**I ate it like it was a drink, the cold food down my throat. It wasn't exactly good but it was satisfying. And that was enough.**

**We stayed inside throughout the day. Sparrow talking about survival and such while I fell into his voice as I listened to him describe the types of streets (street people/gangs).**

**"Okay so there are the four groups around here, though their more like gangs. They leave me alone but you're a girl –"I send him a glare. "No offense or anything because I think you're really strong but they're creeps so you gotta watch out. You don't want to get caught up with them." He spoke.**

The girls shivered knowing what Sparrow had meant about her being a girl to the gangs.

**"Okay so there's the Street Gangs, they are all big, mostly in their teens to twenties. Very strong but not very fast. They're not very active though, they mostly stick together in this building on the Southside. They don't really have any rules and they don't have a leader. If they do they're just like the others. Stupid." I gave a small smile toward the way he said 'stupid' bluntly. "They are loyal to one another though, work in packs, some sell drugs to lowlife's, ripping them off. They are very territorial so do yourself a favor and stay away from the Southside. They usually don't bother the other gangs but the others don't like them.**

**The next gang is The Drug Gang. They are older, in their late teens to early twenties. They're not as buff as the Street and are more active. They are very loyal to their leader who decides how they market. They all sell drugs that are of course illegal. There aren't any laws out here, except murder and stealing from the gangs. There aren't as many as them though, so many got arrested last year for their drug bust so there's only like a dozen of them now, but don't underestimate them. They aren't too territorial but they are very sensitive on their markets. Stay away from them, they're rats.**

**Now the next gang are the Prison Gangs. These guys are either prison break outs or just got out. They are very strong, very violent, don't get in their way. They sometimes do occasional murders, make sure you're not around them when that happens. They're the most feared by the other gangs. Some of them sell drugs, others just bring chaos.**

**And now the last group are the Racist Groups. Large groups of their own race. So Mexican, African, Japanese, Vietnamese, Chinese, Asian, etc. The only racist group around here though is the Mexican Gang. As long as you stay away from the East Coast you're good." He finished stretching his limbs out. **

**He looked out the broken window seeing the sun going down. "Wow, the day went by fast." He said chuckling before getting up and grabbing a green sleeping bag from one of the rooms. He unrolled it near his and tossed an old air plane pillow to it. "You can sleep in this, don't worry I keep these clean." He said opening his red sleeping bag and settled inside while I got into mine. I sighed into the pillow. "Thank you, Sparrow." I said leaning my head against the pillow facing him. He smiled. "No problem, you're awesome company." He said turning over facing his head away toward the wall. "Night." I whispered closing my eyes. "Night Chance." He said and I dove into sleep.**

**Two years have passed since then. Sparrow never left me, now we're like best-friends. He's kept his word too, taught me the ways of the streets and how to survive. We're thieves, stealing from those that don't need it like we do. We do break-ins on stores or just flat out pickpocket people that are passing through. We don't cause scenes, best not to draw attention to ourselves. Best thing bout Sparrow is he never asked questions about what happened two years ago, he knew it was something better left alone, and I was grateful for that. **

**Sparrow and I have learned a few tricks over the years, jumping from rooftops and climbing up walls using the pipes for leverage. It's what makes everything not boring. We play around like that every morning, forgetting everything in the world and just tackle one another. Some nights we'll sit on top of the roof of our place and watch the sky while taking a smoke.**

Liz throws her hands up, "Really, now she's smoking?!" Rae and Tori grin at her reaction before Tori continues reading.

**Never thought to smoke before until living with Sparrow, it helps make you forget but not enough to mess you up. We aren't stupid of course, last thing we need is to be messed up or else we could run into one of the gangs and things will get real fucked up.**

Liz fidgeted still getting used to a kid cursing _and_ smoking.

**Not much has changed really. We live like we always have, skinnier than most but its hardly recognized since we're still young, not to mention our baggy clothes. **

The girls wince slightly not wanting to think of starving children.

**The gangs do leave us alone, though they do pass through our route sometimes, mostly started happening this year. Whenever they came I would have to duck out of there, knowing there was trouble if they saw me. **

**One of the hardest things about being on the street is your meant to be on your own, Sparrow was cool letting me in and all. We've made a pack, but I know he wouldn't have on normal chances. But having you're family murdered and having to take off to avoid capture, well he knew how bad the situation was and he understood me.**

**If one of the gangs get their hands on someone, you can't play hero and save them. Someone else will have to save them otherwise they'll get whatever the shit they're gonna get. I've seen some of it too, when I've been trapped and if I moved I would get caught. It's not something anyone should see, but then again I've seen a lot of things I never should have.**

They wince again.

**If some stupid teenage girl or women comes by their usually beat then raped.**

Rae's eyes widened knowing that meant she had to watch that. She couldn't imagine what that must've been like, hell she didn't want to.

**I would be forced to keep still and silent as I listened to their screams, cries, and begs for them to stop. But it was futile. **

**Once they were done with them they would simply toss them to the curve, not kill them, but I knew the girls wanted to die. **

**I would wait a while to make sure the gang was all gone, then turn on my heel and get the hell out of there. I regretted it the first few times, but it's just what you gotta do when you want to survive. And if I did get involved with them it would only result in me being found out, most likely captured and killed by those who murdered my family.**

**It was cruel, but that's my life.**

The girls made a quick decision that they wouldn't complain about their life again. With Tori she would _try_ not too, knowing her after all.

**The men were lucky. They would get a good beating before being tossed back out. Though usually their left alone. **

**Fucking men.**

**Anyways, right now I'm scavenging. Looking for anything that the home folks - who have a place and all - might've tossed through here, or thrown in one of the trashes. You would think on the streets the trash cans didn't belong to no one but they do. The gangs have claimed many of them, thankfully Sparrow and I got two though. One dumpster and a barrel. We usually don't take food from the dumpsters, find a few rats here and there.**

Liz's face scrunched up in disgust.

**But supplies was needed. Besides, we smell terrible already and look like shit, so it don't really matter much anyways. For us food wasn't as scarce as it once was, but winter was hard. Sparrow and I were practically nocturnal then, we didn't go out unless it was to take a 'leak' or when we really needed food. But we try to stack up on lots of food left overs in October so we don't have to stress over it then.**

**I'm going through the barrel right now, I don't even have to hold my nose anymore, the stink just doesn't bother me anymore. I go through a bunch of wrappers, empty beer bottles, a half full one with some kind of bug in it,-**

"Gross." Liz mutters.

**-some empty cigarette packs, candy boxes, and oh a half eaten Snickers bar. I grab that and store it in my pocket of my black oversized hoodie.**

Tori shook her head not liking her style.

**That looked like that was it, anything deeper in there probably isn't any good anymore.**

"Girl, if it's in the trash it ain't good." Rae said shaking her head.

**I rubbed my hands on my black jeans before standing up and making my way back to Sparrow. He said he wasn't feeling so great, he get's like this sometimes. Sometimes I think it's boy stuff but then I remember he's just a year older than I, so that ain't right.**

Tori snickered at Chance's thought.

**Half way down the alley I heard a bottle smash behind me making me freeze in place. **

**One thing you gotta know is if you here something freeze and hide so they won't see you. But there was no shadows, it was early afternoon and the sun surpassed the shadows being cast off the roofs and gutters. They just weren't dark enough. **

**Damn. I couldn't lead them to where we were, they would leave me alone if I were with Sparrow being a guy and guys no matter what age leave other boy's 'girl' alone. I couldn't turn back either. My hood is up but they would yank it down like always knowing girls do that sometimes hoping you can't tell their a girl.**

**If you think street men wouldn't rape a child, you might wanna check your info.**

Rae winces disgusted at the mere thought of someone doing _that_ to a child.

**Fuck, fuck, fuck. I cursed in my mind. No way in hell's mind would I let them rape me. **

**"Hey you!" One of them shouted, I could hear them walking up to me. I could tell there were three or four of them from there foot rhythm, also they usual pair up like that.**

"Oh no." Liz says scared about what will happen.

**I may be tough but getting raped scares me. I look up quickly hoping to find something to hold unto to drag me up the wall to the roof but there's none. I curse internally for not noticing before.**

**One damn, stupid mistake.**

**I glance around knowing how close they are. I look ahead at the wall in front of me. It's a long shot but maybe I can use my leg as leverage.**

**"Hey!" One of them shouts as I run off into a sprint hearing them hurryingly running after me. **

**"There's no where to run, come one we ain't gonna hurt you...much!" One of them yelled. I sprinted faster, as fast as my legs would go, knowing I was using up fighting energy but I don't know if I could knock down all four. Maybe two, lucky if three, but not four. **

**I make the jump pressing my leg up at the right balance and use the leverage as a boost and jump, reaching both hands up to the gutter, come on make it, come on!**

Liz and Rae hold their breath while Tori takes a breath before reading the next paragraph.

**Right as I felt my fingers brush it I felt someone grab the back of my hoodie and yank me down. I hit the ground instantly getting the air knocked out of my lungs. **

**Shit no time to breath!**

**I roll away from there grabbing hands and jump on my feet trying to dodge through them only to be roughly grabbed by the arm and thrown into the wall. Hard.**

**Two of them grab my arms to keep me firmly against the wall while on stands in front of me, grinning cruelly, and the fourth leaning against the wall wanting to watch the show. **

**Fuck. What had I gotten myself into this time?!**

**I felt them tug my hood off revealing my face, shit, now not only do they know I'm a girl, they no my appearance.**

**Fuck.**

**"Well, well, well. Aren't you a cutie?" He grinned, his rough hands sliding across my cheek.**

Shivers went down they're spines as though they could feel it.

**I knew moving would only make things worse, I've seen it all the time, everytime they squirm everything gets so, so much worse.**

**So instead I put as much hate as I could into my eyes, boring mine into his eyes.**

**I noticed him wince slightly before moving his other hand down my side. "You shouldn't be down here all alone, you could get kidnapped." He smiled deviously. "But don't worry, we promise we won't do that." He said his hand barely touching my chest.**

"Oh shit." Tori cursed staring at the book before she continued reading.

**Knowing moving was out of the option I decided to show him what I thought about his little decision.**

**I spat in his face.**

"Damn girl." Rae said. "But won't that just make everything worse." Liz said her eyes wide.

_**Slap!**_

**I knew it was coming, my cheek was sore now where he backhanded me. But I wasn't gonna show him fear or pain, no that's what they want.**

**"You little bitch." He grabbed my jaw roughly after wiping my saliva from his face. "I was gonna make this easy but it looks like you're gonna get it rough." He snarled.**

"That is wrong on so many levels." Tori muttered.

**"Fuck you." I snarled right back at him, I knew I couldn't get out of this alone. I wasn't Superman. **

**He threw a fist to my gut knocking the air out of my lungs once again. "Not so tough now huh?" He said grabbing my thigh and squeezing it. **

**In return I slammed my head against his so hard I heard one of our heads crack. I heard him let out a cry as he stumbled back. My legs were free giving me the advantage of slamming it into the others stomach releasing that arm as I successfully slammed it into the others face letting him let me go. **

**I made a run for it for the second time. I heard their footsteps behind me. One was close, most likely from the one who planned on watching the whole thing. The others behind him after regaining they're composer but not caught up with us. I dashed back the way I came through jumping over bins and boxes before making a sharp turn to a narrow street, jumping over an old rusted gang car to the other side. I continued to run then breathed in a good breath, stuck two fingers in my mouth than blew hard letting out a loud shriek of a horse whistle three times. **

**It was our signal, only in case of emergencies. Sparrow came up with it, so maybe I was giving away where I was but I was already being chased. **

**Sparrow you better have heard that.**

**I continued to run until I was swiftly grabbed by the neck from behind and thrown backwards to the ground. **

**I looked up seeing one of them on top of me, his hand now on my throat. **

**"You won't be escaping this time." He said grabbing my jeans. I tried kicking him but he held me down firmly. He grinned wickedly at me. "You'll be a lot of fun, I haven't done someone with such spunk before." He said pulling at my jeans. **

**I tried to squirm but it was useless. **

"Oh my god." Liz said, she couldn't imagine something so frightening happening to a child, or anyone at that.

**By the time my jeans were half way down a growl erupted through the alley. His hands were off me in a blur as he stumbled back, fear written in his eyes. I didn't hesitate to yank my jeans up and stumble back out of shock before getting a glimpse of a... what?**

"I'm confused, one minute she's about to get raped and the next...what?" Tori asks confused, her arms wrapped around her knees.

**A cougar.**

**A freakin cougar stood just a few feet away from me. **

**I should have been scared, but I wasn't. I don't even know why but I wasn't scared. I felt like I could trust the creature. **

**The cougar looked furious, it's mouth opened revealing those deadly sharp fangs, back hunched over making it look even more frightening. It's eyes were on the man in front of me, the one who just tried... He seemed to realize this too as he shakily got to his feet before tripping over again. **

**The cougar slowly approached, snarling with almost an amused look as the man stumbled yet again tripping over a crate before successfully getting to his feet once more and made a run for it, disappearing out of sight.**

**The cougar turned to me and bowed before turning around. "Wait!" I shouted to it, not wanting it to go.**

"Is she freaking insane?" Tori said.

**The creature stopped and looked at me. I slowly approached it not wanting to alarm it. I got down unto one knee and reached my flat hand out to see if it trusted me enough to come the rest of the way.**

**The creature was hesitant at first, before it lifted his paw to my own. I closed my eyes and smiled. **

**"Thank you for saving me." I whispered. I felt it's paw slowly shift or move or something until I felt warm smooth hands against my own. **

**I opened my eyes seeing not a cougar's golden eyes staring back at me. **

**But instead human brown eyes.**

**The cougar who once stood before me was now a boy.**

**Sparrow.**

"And that's the end of the chapter." Rae said, putting a sheet of paper there as a book mark then closed it. "Wait, I'm confused." Liz said as Rae stood. "Did she mean that the cougar became Sparrow?" She asked them. Tori shrugged and also stood opening the door. "It's like you said Liz, none of it's real. We'll continue after lunch which is in like 3 minutes." she said and with that Rae walked out, with later Liz and Tori.

_They just didn't know how wrong they were._

* * *

**Hah! I'm done with that chapter. I lost my documents so I had to redo them. I'm not sure if any one is reading this story because I only have like one review (Which I'm happy for) but I promise it'll be worth it. The chapters are really long too.**

**Just give it a chance!**

**Also feel free to read my other stories!**

**But seriously, give the story a chance. I don't disappoint.**

**Next chapter will be out soon.**

**Later people!**


End file.
